


AKA 25 Kisses

by LittleFanWrtr



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFanWrtr/pseuds/LittleFanWrtr
Summary: Kilgrave discovered a secret Jessica will do anything to prevent her friends and family discovering. She is forced into a bargain with Kilgrave to keep the secret. Meanwhile he is playing games behind the scenes to ensure his tentacles of influence slowly wrap around her. This story is rated M for a reason. Mature content in some of the chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the Marvel universe. I am also not making any money from writing this.

Love Jessica Jones. I own nothing of this show. I just wanted to have some fun. Please read and review and let me know if I should continue with this story.

101010101

He had to have her again. She was the only thing that seemed to make sense in his life now and for some reason she wanted nothing to do with him. Never had he felt such strong emotions in so short a span. One minute a memory of touching her skin made him smile the next he wanted to strangle her. She was his. Lucky for him fate ensured a winning ticket.

Kilgrave watched as Jessica entered the bar where he tested his abilities the other night. He entered quietly and waited for the right time to announce his presence to Jessica. He was protected enough to ensure his safety in case his father's upgrades to his power were not successful in reeling Jessica in.

He jumped up on stage again, only this time the audience would be significantly smaller. "Check one, two, one, two can you hear me in the back?" He paused for effect. "Hello New York City!"

Jessica was down on the dance floor within minutes. Even her angry glare warmed his heart. Perhaps his father's work will pay off and she'll be coming home with him tonight.

"So you found my testing arena. All by yourself?"

"Just followed the trail of misery."

"Oh, that's a good band name. Now for the real test. Stop there Jessica Jones!"

Jessica kept walking towards him but he noticed she slowed down. His heart thumped in his chest begging that she was now powerless. He had to push her emotions to ensure that she wasn't faking.

"Another test just to be sure. I want you to know I forgive you for everything. I'll say it every day for as long as you need to hear it." He was thrilled by the shock on her face.

"You heard that?"

This was simply delicious. "I wrote it. Surprise!"

Luke stepped out from the shadows but didn't make a move to help her.

"Luke?"

"He's been sending me messages before he blew up his seedy little bar. My influence has now reached up to 24 hours and a hundred yards. Exciting times!"

Jessica could only stare at him and then back at Luke who was under Kilgrave's influence.

Kilgrave was in complete control at the moment and simply waited for the moment when he would see in her eyes that he owned her.

"This is one of your games. You'll let me in as you so enjoy when I kick your ass."

"There's that spirit! I'm going to enjoy seeing it every day, just under the surface and leashed." He licked his lips knowing the blow he was going to give her. Reaching into an inner pocket of his jacket he pulled out a manila folder and threw it to the floor at Jessica's feet. "Please, open it."

Jessica knelt down and picked up the folder and pulled out the contents. What little color she had drained from her face. Her deepest secret was out and she knew that he had her. Part of her wished he did have control over her if it meant that he would never have found out about this.

She looked directly at Kilgrave with unfiltered anger. He quickly mirrored her look. "That is one secret that changes lives. I don't think Luke would enjoy learning about what is in that file."

"How did you…"

"No, no, no you don't get to ask any questions right now." He jumped from the stage and stopped a few feet away from her. "I'm sure you know that killing me is now not in anyone's interest. Who knows who will find that out if I die? What I am in possession of right now I am sure you will do anything I say."

Jessica stepped a few feet away only for Kilgrave to close the gap. "Give me a kiss Jessica. Or else I tell Luke here your little secret."

"He probably already knows."

Kilgrave sighed. "Luke tell her what is in the files and what her secret is."

"I don't know what is in the file or what her secret is." Luke answered with anger in his voice. He was still under the influence.

Jessica needed to run to get away from everything she read in that file. Running would do her little good. He would find her and end up hurting those around her out of revenge if she ran.

"How did you find out?!" She screamed at him.

He pondered telling her then decided that bragging would be worth it. "Well it was all by accident. You see I needed a place to stay and I came across a lovely family. Mr. and Mrs. Roberts were more than pleased to let me stay with them. It was shortly after I ordered to explain why they have a picture of you on their wall. One of my favorite pictures of you if you must know."

She started to sob and hated herself for it. Everything crashed in on her and this was the final blow that winded her. There was no more fight in her. So many people were hurt because of their connection to her.

"I was willing to wait for you to come to me. I was also willing to change for you…eventually. You broke my trust. That really hurt. All I ask is for one kiss each day. One believable kiss each day."

He turned to Luke. "Leave and don't tell anyone about what happened here. If you are contacted by Jessica kill her sister."

Luke left and Jessica felt more vulnerable without a witness. Even if that witness would never support her. Kilgrave took in her discomfort like a beautiful scent. But now he had to set the ground rules for the next part of their lives. "I get to pick the time and place for the kiss."

"I want to see…!"

"You don't get to demand anything!" He shouted back but then calmed down taking ownership of this moment. "Before you betrayed me I was willing to do anything for you. You could demand the moon from me if I thought you were capable of accepting me in your life. That phase has ended. Now if you are willing to dress how I like you dress I may forgo the kiss."

"Fine but no pictures by you or anyone under your power."

"You really do know how to take the fun out of it. But if you insist."

Jessica was getting some of her composure back again. Kilgrave saw the fire in her eyes and was thrilled to see it. "There needs to be a limit. No more than 25."

"You will want more than that but if you insist."

He stepped closer to her ready to take payment now. She hesitated as she had to make sure that the kiss was believable. He smelled her hair and one hand went to the back of her neck. They were so close, their lips just touching then he moved to her ear. "Tomorrow will be the first kiss." He stepped back ensuring that his hand stroked her face before he walked away.

Jessica ran in the opposite direction and didn't stop until she got to her apartment. She stripped off and ran a shower almost burning her skin. She felt dirty, violated and hated herself for making the deal. But she knew him well enough that he would keep the secret as long as she played by the rules.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing of the Marvel universe. I am not making any money from this writing.

Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. This chapter contains sexuality and non-con. I tried to write enough description without being too graphic. For those that don't want to read this type of content please do not read further.

20202020202020

Kilgrave waited for Jessica's insipid sister to leave work. His spies let him know that she goes in once a week in the evening to record for advertisements. Luckily for him she kept her time there short as she now did most of her work at home that she turned into a fortress. Part of him regrets not visiting her himself when she had the nerve to insult him on the air. Regrettable but unavoidable since he couldn't afford to run into Jessica without all the pieces set into place.

After what felt like forever he saw Patsy step into view and only a few meters from her car. He stepped up to her just as she was unlocking her car door.

"Hello Patsy, now don't bother screaming. Open the doors and drive me to your place."

"The name is Trish." She corrected when she got into the car.

"I like Patsy better. Now please no talking you do enough of that in a day and have the audacity to ask a salary for it."

They drove in silence until they got to her apartment building. "If your sister calls you are not to let on that I am with you."

Trish nods in agreement and soon they are at her front door. She is about to punch in the code but he stops her. "Slowly Patsy I want to see the number."

She complies. 4-7-2-3-8-9-1

He walks in and takes a look at the place. "I have to say I am impressed. You have excellent taste. Too bad none of that rubbed off on your adoptive sister. It took months of training her to pick out quality when shopping."

Trish shivered now only realizing a portion of what Jessica went through.

"Why are you here?"

"Your sister hasn't been honest with you and I feel you should know. I am alive and well. Don't you find that odd?" Kilgrave sat on the sofa and crossed his legs as if he owned the place. "Sit down."

Trish complied keeping a respectful distance from him.

"You always manage to slip away. Not odd to me anymore. Are you here to get me to put another bullet in my head?"

"Not still sore about that are you? It was fair you shot at me and let me escape."

He waited for Trish to say something new but when he was met with silence he continued with a different topic. "Each day I will text you an address and you will come there but remain hidden. Now out of your free will you are allowed to take a picture of what you see. I won't force you to do so. Also you are not to tell anyone what you are doing."

"Of course I won't." Trish knew something was wrong with the agreement but she wasn't sure what it was.

He wanted to hurt those close to Jessica and he learned that most women don't share their intimate moments with just anyone. There was something between this woman and that cop he sent to kill her and he wanted to get to the bottom of those dynamics.

"Are you and that killer cop I sent together?"

"Yes, well we were. I'm not sure now."

"Do tell." He cocked his head waiting for the story.

"We got together and then he got hurt because of your bomb."

Kilgrave stopped her, speaking as if surprised he was accused. "I made nothing of the sort."

"He was hurt then he called a specialist doctor he knew and he hasn't been the same since." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Did he hurt you?"

"He was…no he didn't."

This had to stop or else she would start crying. He stood up and walked toward her. "Stand up."

Trish did as instructed. "Tell me Patsy what do you like from a man when intimate with him?"

"I like it when he allows me to experiment."

"Oh, that sounds like fun." He smelled her hair as he spoke gently in her ear. "I would love for you to experiment on me. Have you ever allowed yourself to truly express yourself in bed?"

Trish knew this was wrong but it felt so good to no longer feel the need to hold back, to check her language. There was a freedom in this though she hated every moment of it. "No, I never trusted anyone enough."

"You don't need trust…Trish. You only need permission. I'll give you that permission." He pulled her a little closer and he started to kiss her neck gently, tasting her. "Don't you want to experiment and discover how far you can go?"

"Yes." She breathed out. Her mind was foggy. She did want to do things but not with him but she was not able to express that sentiment.

"Tell me what you want to do with me in your bed."

Anger welled up in her and a rush of power. "I want to tie you up and gag you."

"Go on." He groped one of her breasts and moaned in her ear.

"You deserve to beg." She stopped as she even in this state was too ashamed to say it.

Kilgrave smiled into her neck. "Say it."

"I want to make you bleed for what you did to Jessica."

Kilgrave was enjoying every word. "Would you kill me if you had the chance?"

Trish hesitated before answering. "No, just humiliate you."

"I'll give you what you want."

The buzzer rang and Trish seemed to break from the spell she was under.

"Perfect timing. Answer it and let him in."

She pulled from his arms and opened the door to a young man who was similar looking to Kilgrave. "Come on in."

The man was very well dressed but wasn't comfortable in the fine clothes. His posture was off and he was too impressed with the surroundings to truly pull off Kilgrave.

Before the man could speak further Kilgrave started to give orders. "Don't speak. Just do what you are paid to do."

Trish was confused. "He looks like you."

"Only not as handsome."

He grabbed hold of her from behind and spoke in her ear. "Now, I want you to do to him what you want to do to me. Don't hold back."

Trish was in a daze again and walked to the young man in question.

"Now you let her do whatever she wants." Kilgrave spoke to the young man first then to both of them. "Let's take this into the bedroom. I want you to experiment Patsy."

The young man smiled and took the slap that Trish gave him across the face.

Kilgrave couldn't believe what a good sport Jessica's sister was. Part of him wondered why he didn't get the two of them. Patsy would have been a wonderful toy while he gave his heart to Jessica. Oh well, hindsight and all.

After ten minutes Trish had the young man gaged and had his hands behind his back with scarves in place around his neck. It was rather cleaver ensuring that if the man moved he would choke himself.

"Whatever you do Patsy don't look at me."

Kilgrave watched as the young man screamed with each strike. He screamed with equal measure of pain, fear and pleasure.

Trish took full control and allowed herself to fulfill her fantasy. The level of violence in each motion, stroke, pant and thrust made Kilgrave smile. There was so much rage there but that level of intensity burns out quickly. Fire was not at Trish's core.

He was correct as Trish finished quickly enough and looked down at the young man that was sporting some swelling and bruises that would smart in the morning.

Reality hit and she undid the gag and bonds only to realize that the man was not moving. "Wake up! I'm sorry!" She shook him and after a minute checked for a heartbeat and sighed in relief. "You just passed out."

Trish was startled when the man woke up and then got off the bed.

"So that's it then?"

"Yes, now go and tie a bag around your head and tape it at the neck so you can't breathe."

Kilgrave handed the man the bag and tape. "Patsy, come with me."

She did even in her state of undress.

"That was a wonderful show. I'll enjoy watching this. Haven't seen porn this good in a long time." He started to play the scene on his phone. "A little editing and it will look like you actually murdered him."

The sound of a body hitting the floor caught her attention. "Don't help him."

Trish watched helplessly as the young man slowly died on her bedroom floor. She was about to fall to the floor but Kilgrave held her in his arms and pulled her toward him. "This is what you wanted to do to me in your heart. If you had it in your heart to forgive me, to listen to me he would be alive."

He walked her to the sofa and had her lie down. He sat on the edge and stroked her face to remove the strands of hair. "When I leave you will fall asleep. There will be no body in your bedroom when you wake up. Now you need to really understand this. I love pictures of Jessica and you will be there hiding at the address I text you as I instructed earlier. Taking a picture and sending it to me is your choice entirely."

Kilgrave got up and left the apartment. As soon as she heard her door close she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning she woke up curious as to why she was naked on her sofa. Then last night hit her and she jumped up and ran to her bedroom. There was no body but on her bed was a picture of her on top of the man Kilgrave killed.

Her phone buzzed with a text.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing of the Marvel universe. I am not making any money from this writing.

I hope everyone is enjoying this story. It can get dark. Well Kilgrave is a rather dark character. This chapter contains some cutting. For those of you who are sensitive about this topic or don't want to read about psychological manipulation please don't read any further.

303030303030

'1723 Bullon St. 10am'

Jessica looked at the time. That only gave her 30 minutes to get there. She knew where that was and it would take just over 40 minutes to get there.

'That's not enough time.'

The phone buzzed back.

'That's your problem. Don't be late.'

She got up and threw some clothes on. There was about $20 in her pockets. She may get there in time after all.

Traffic worked in her favor and she was able to make it with a couple of minutes to spare. It was a café that was closed for everyone but them apparently.

"I do know when someone enjoys the food and drink they ingest. You were rather fond of chai tea with cream. It was too frivolous for you to ever get on your own of course. I had to order you to take it as you felt you didn't deserve it."

Jessica couldn't deny that it was something she did enjoy. One of her guilty pleasures soon to be ruined by the purple dressed asshole himself.

"It won't be after this."

There were no chairs for her to sit in. The only space was on the booth beside him.

"You had the chairs removed?"

"They are redecorating."

Not wanting to fight she took a seat next to him and took the cup of chai. Damn him, it did taste very good but she hid her pleasure from him.

"Don't deny that you enjoy it." He took a sip of his own cup and grimaced and placed it on the table. "You always deny it when you enjoy things."

He reached for her and she did her best not to flinch. The agreement was to make it believable.

"Relax Jessica. You used to enjoy my touch."

"Only when compelled." She breathed in to relax. Instead of her face she exposed her neck to him and he took the offering. He kissed then licked up her neck to her ear. She breathed in out of revulsion but he took it as pleasure.

Kilgrave kissed along her jawline until he realized she was not participating. "Believable Jessica."

Jessica turned to him and grabbed his lips with her own. He moaned in her mouth and grabbed the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Memories came back to her when he kissed her like this. When he did it meant that she was safe and she wouldn't be told to harm anyone. She always relaxed knowing she was safe and now out of reflex she relaxed and allowed the hand at the back of her neck to take on the weight of her head.

Another arm went to her back and she relaxed into it out of habit. He was the one to pull away from the kiss surprising Jessica. She stiffened up realizing her position and stood up.

"I longed for that more than you can imagine. Until tomorrow Jessica." Kilgrave stood up and left the café. She waited for him to leave and not be in the area before she stood up. A quick glance at the tea made her stomach churn. Now the taste of chai would be a reminder of that kiss and the bargain she had made.

Kilgrave looked at his phone as he was driven away from the café. A picture was sent to him and he was smitten. Jessica's eyes were closed and the angle of the picture make it look like she was leaning into him. His hand in her hair was gentle as his lips devoured hers.

Tomorrow was too far away. He needed to distract himself.

303030303030

Jessica needed to see the Roberts to find out what had happened. There was a contingency plan for everything and for some reason Kilgrave got through them all. As soon as everyone knew her secret she would not be able to keep Kilgrave back. There would be no reason for him to do so. He would wear her down until she willingly went to him.

The apartment building was upscale but not so much so that she wouldn't be allowed in. The Roberts allowed her into their apartment and she was stunned as to how generous Kilgrave was. He let them live their lives.

Thought they were unharmed she noticed that the apartment's décor was completely different. Every trace of there being a family was removed. Tears welled up and she knew what had happened.

"Where is Ruthie?"

Mrs. Roberts spoke up. "She is no longer with us. Once he saw your picture he made us tell him everything. After a few hours he came with documents and we had to give her up." She started to cry. "We are so sorry. We really didn't want to listen to him but he…has powers."

It was just dumb luck. A very random event in Kilgrave's life that led to him winning the jackpot. "It's not your fault. He simply chose this apartment by chance. Do you know where he took her?"

"The adoption papers said that he lives at this address. He told us to give it to you when you came looking for us."

"He knew I would come here."

Jessica left but not before letting them know that it was not their fault and she was very grateful for all their help. When she left the building she did her best to hold things together but really needed a drink. It was the one thing she didn't let Trish know about and soon she will know everything. Perhaps she could hold off the truth for 24 more kisses.

303030303030

'Is your sister at your place?'

Trish saw who it was and wanted to cry. She had to leave as this text only meant he was planning on coming over.

'Yes.'

'You're lying.'

Before she could respond the front door opened and her heart thumped in her chest. He walked in with a rather cross look on his face.

"I don't like being lied to."

"I don't like being raped."

"I never raped you. You took initiative last night and wow was I surprised that you had no issues with murdering me." Despite being accused of rape and discovering a lie he was still in a good mood. He wanted to play.

Trish saw the smile on Kilgrave's face and feared what would happen next.

"Love the picture you sent. Trust me she enjoyed the kiss. I want to know how you feel about that little event."

She wanted to say nothing or lie but was not able to. All she could do was give as little information as possible. "I feel surprised."

He waited for more but Trish was not more forthcoming. "Patsy, give me a lot of detail about how you felt about seeing Jessica willingly kiss me."

"I felt confused and a little betrayed. It hurt to see her with you after everything you put her through. You never saw how destroyed she was when she came home compared to before she met you."

She was going to continue but he stopped her. "That's enough. Now I want you to give me the location for the next kiss I'm going to give Jessica. This location can't be where I'll be recorded and you are not to tell Jessica about it."

Trish knew this was a losing game for her. "The museum."

"Slap yourself."

She did so but not hard enough to leave a mark.

"If you don't think of a really good location that satisfies me you will have to take a knife from your kitchen and carve my name into your leg." He smiled knowing that the right motivation will always get results.

Trish had to think of something and all that came to her mind was a private rose garden where she gets her flowers from, from time to time. "There is a florist who has a private rose garden. I get flowers from there from time to time."

"Private with roses. But she will suspect something as she knows I've never given her flowers. Not satisfactory."

Trish was compelled to the kitchen and she blurted out another part. "There is a tree at her old school where she had her first kiss. She had a crush on the boy for a year before he broke her heart." The knife was in her hand and just pierced her skin when Kilgrave told her to stop.

"I like that. I take it, it was her high school?"

"Yes, and it was under a large willow tree. I believe it is still there."

Kilgrave her a smile and a pondering gesture. "You know what I think you should pick all the locations from now on unless I say otherwise. Write them on a list and for each one I don't approve of you will carve a letter of my name into your thigh with that knife. I kneed 23 locations. Oh and if you run out of letters you can start with my name on another part of your body."

Trish went to her office and returned with a writing pad and some paper.

She wrote the number 1 down and thought of a location that would meet his requirements. Then a thought occurred to her to ask for specifics. "What are you looking for in these location besides no camera surveillance?"

"You're smarter than you look. I guess I want it to be memorable for Jessica. Now that I gave you a clue I have higher expectations."

Trish wrote down three locations.

Kilgrave took the list. "Let's see. Not bad so far. I approve of them. I think I will chose number 2 for tomorrow." He handed back the pad.

She continued until there were 23 locations on the list. Tears were falling down her face as he gave her a grin as he looked at her thigh. "There are eight I don't find satisfactory. Make the letters pretty so please remove the pants."

She took off her shoes then her jeans. To give herself more access and to help her make the letters more appealing she placed the upper part of her leg on the bar stool by the island.

"Please hold back the screams."

Trish could only cry when she carved the first initial into her tender flesh. It was in a cursive script and she did her best to make it look pretty. Blood dropped to the floor but she didn't make a sound as she carved out each letter.

He walked up to her and traced a finger along the writing in one smooth motion as each letter was connected to the other. "I have to say I approve of this. Don't worry I'll come up with the other eight locations. You need to make sure you don't get an infection while at the same time not allowing this to heal too quickly. I want to be able to read it each time I visit you."

The sound of paper being torn away from the pad brought her back to herself and she took her leg from the stool.

"Remember number two. As for the time…8pm sounds fantastic to me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing of the Marvel Universe. I am not making any money from writing this.

I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. This chapter contains subject matter about birth and abortion. If these topics are unsettling please do not read.

5050505050

Jessica entered the abandoned movie theatre. She was surprised it wasn't torn down given the state it was in but that worry wasn't the first thought on her mind. It was odd that it was a location tied to a rather enjoyable memory. She snuck into the theater a few times here to watch R rated movies with a couple of her friends when she was in junior high. Now she snuck in here to kiss a man she would rather punch in the gut.

Kilgrave was a good ten rows back. He had a few lights set up along with a projector connected to a laptop.

"I would have played a film but everything has been removed save for the seats and the screen."

"Don't like front row seating?"

"Does anyone?"

"Good spot to take if you never paid for a ticket."

She walked up to the row Kilgrave stationed himself and decided to sit next to him as it would mean spending less time with him in the long run.

"Do not put arm around me unless you want it removed."

"An empty threat but I'll comply."

He took a remote control and images started on the screen.

Soon she realized what they were. There was no sound to the film but that was not necessary for her to get the point of what was being shown. Image after image of her since she was a child. It showed her family when she was happy and young. Then there was a video of Jessica with the Roberts before she gave birth. They were all images of when she was happy.

She knew he got most of the pictures from the realtor when he remodeled her childhood house. The one from the Roberts cut her a little as it meant there was something of him that she didn't despise.

The one that seemed to be given the most time was one where she had her hair tied up with some make up on. She was wearing a white sundress with some pink flowers on it. The dress belonged to Mrs. Roberts as Jessica had nothing but used clothes. Jessica held her daughter in her arms and looked down at her in complete adoration. It was the most normal thing she had done in over two years and it lasted all of a few minutes.

Jessica felt numb.

"I loved the last picture the most. The image of you holding our daughter and smiling. I look at it every day and I fell human. Something of me made you smile." He gripped the chair as he was holding back his emotions.

She saw that he was actually tearing up but quickly allowed anger to fill in to cover what he would consider a weakness. "I never had a decent father. You gave me a chance to be someone new and you ran away and took that chance from me."

No, this was not right. He had no right to do this to her. Making her feel guilty for wanting to leave and keep her daughter safe. So she tried to hurt him again.

"I tried to get an abortion. The pills were not strong enough as my system prevented them from working. By the time I realized by body was too strong for the pills to abort the baby I was past the time allowed to get an invasive one. I then made plans to find parents that had want a child."

Kilgrave leaned back into the chair and sighed. The thought of Jessica trying to kill her own daughter bothered him. Tried to rid the world of him. He pushed back with his own jab. "Ruthie is showing some signs of power. She is only one so her ability is weak. Able to form basic sentences already. She is special."

Jessica wondered about that. If the talents of the parents passed down in the genetics. "Does she take after her mother or father?"

"Daddy's little girl." He took out his phone and showed her pictures like a proud parent. Jessica teared up and devoured those pictures, snatching his phone from him before he could deny her those pictures.

Ruthie had her eyes with her Kilgrave's hair. She was rather beautiful and was well taken care of.

"She needs her mother Jessica. She needs a family and for that we need to learn to trust one another on some level. I can't use my power on you or her for that matter. I tried to force her to go to sleep after one of her temper tantrums and she said 'bad daddy no sleep'. It was rather cute."

It was too confusing for her to hear him speak this way. He sounded so normal. Kilgrave was supposed to be this super villain that had no redeemable qualities at all. Now here he is acting the proud father and giving her pictures of her daughter without her asking for them.

Every emotion she swallowed for a year came up and in a moment of weakness she burst into tears. He didn't place an arm around her as he promised he wouldn't. It burned him to not hold her in some way. He hated that the images hurt her but he had to show her he wanted to be a father and husband.

Jessica turned to him and started to smack and thump his chest. There was no true harm given just an expression of frustration and anger over things she couldn't change.

"This is all your fault!" She said this over and over while hitting him. Kilgrave took all of it as her words became less coherent as tears and sobs took over. Her head landed on his chest and stayed there with one hand hitting him out of mock protest. She sobbed and her body shook. No one knew what she went through and keeping it in for so long was too much.

Taking a chance he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on top of her head. Jessica knew she should throw him across the room but there was something comforting in the familiarity of his expensive cologne mixed with his own earthy musk. She despised it but it was a constant from the year he held her captive.

"I can have you driven home."

His voice seemed to have broken the spell of shame and frustration she fell in and she was out of his arms in an instant.

"I think my breakdown counts close enough to satisfy your needs for he kiss!" She gave him an embarrassed look. "Wow I'm one stupid bitch to think you actually care." She ran from the theatre leaving Kilgrave in a state he wasn't sure he expected to experience but the breakdown told him a lot. The main thing he learned was that she could find some measure of comfort in him. Another tidbit was that she never wanted to give Ruthie up. He stood and was tempted to run after her but was too stunned by the incident to do anything.

He had to change tactics soon as she would be at the breaking point and his plans would fall apart.

His phone buzzed and a picture was sent to him.

Jessica was in his arms and he kissed her on her head. It was a tender picture and he allowed it to burn into his memory. The phone buzzed again. The second picture is of Jessica yelling at him and he had a rather surprised look on his face.

'The second picture is more accurate. Thanks for the free will.'

Ok, now he was upset. He should call Trish out from her hiding place and punish her for her stab but he was afraid Jessica might return.

404040404040

Trish ran from the theatre as soon as she texted him the second picture. She knew Jessica saw something painful but she was not able to see or hear what was happening. What was so bad that she fell into the arms of the man that abused her? It was driving her crazy that she was not able to tell Jessica anything about what was happening on her end or that she as helping Kilgrave get to her. It was all so twisted.

Her apartment was no longer safe as he compelled her to give him the code and not change it. After that foolish dig with the second picture she knew he would want some form of payment. There was no other place for her to go other than Jessica's apartment. No, that would lead to too many questions she was not able to answer. A few days and he will be out of her head.

She contacted a couple of her sources and asked about Jessica's childhood home. They contacted her rather quickly and said the home was not in use at the moment. Trish knew very well that the house would be monitored by Kilgrave but it would take him out of the city for a time to retrieve her. He wouldn't let some laky come and get her. It would also buy her time to get him out of her head.

As for the address she quickly learned that if she didn't see it then she wouldn't have to go. There was nothing compelling her to have the phone turned on and waiting for his text messages. That was assumed. She saw a text message from Kilgrave.

'Not pleased Patsy. I'll deal with you later.'

She turned the phone off. There was no instruction and no address so she was free for a while.

Her plan wasn't perfect but it was something. She arrived to the house and she was surprised how accurate he got the place. It was very 90's and her heart broke that Jessica had to relive old memories. The thought of her own childhood home would be a horror show. There was nothing in the house that expressed her personality and every room held memories of her mother controlling all her actions. Kilgrave would simply love her mother and ask for a few tips on being a control freak.

She got in easily enough as the front door was not locked. I guess having a bomb go off on the front lawn would scare away any potential break and enters.

She decided to stay in the living room with the lights out just in case she had to leave in a hurry. If she was upstairs she would be trapped.

Though she did do some exploring and looked into each room. It was still light enough for her to see the rooms. Jessica's was typical of the grunge loving teen. Happy enough but refusing to show it. She smiled and realized how very Jessica the room was. It was also very frightening that Kilgrave made such an effort to recreate it for her. It showed the level of obsession he had for Jessica.

She saw that the bed had been slept in and a few things moved around. There was a piece of purple fabric on the floor from what could only belong to a dress of some sort. Trish just imagined Jessica tearing it up if it came from Kilgrave. That thought made her smile.

There was no doubt in her mind that Jessica would be back here again. Kilgrave wouldn't have kept this stalker museum if he had any intentions of leaving. Trish looked for a pen and paper and was pleased to note that they were on the desk.

She wrote down what she needed and hoped beyond anything that Jessica found this before it was too late. The paper had to be in a place that was normal for pieces of paper to be. Trish knew that Kilgrave was not a man that noticed the regular mundane things that were connected to tasks such as shopping or cleaning.

Trish made her way downstairs again but hit the side of her leg on the railing. It stung from the healing engraving in her thigh. Her long skirt was half a blessing as it allowed air to get to it and also allow quick access if Kilgrave wanted a view. The idea of taking off her pants for him each time is far too suggestive for a man like him. She wouldn't put it past him to rape her if he was upset enough.

Thank goodness the kitchen had a magnetic chalk board. She pinned the paper to it just over the list of shopping items that the poor maid had to make while under Kilgrave's not so gentle care.

After she explored the house she decided that sleep would be a good thing and she decided on the sofa in the living room was as good a spot as anywhere in the house.

She fell asleep quickly and deeply but when she woke it was sudden with a shake of her shoulder.

Trish sat up instantly.

Kilgrave had a very serious look on his face and she knew that either she or someone else was going to suffer for her actions.

She looked to her right and saw that the sun was setting. The day was gone and almost over. If she was awake only an hour earlier she would have fled and perhaps been able to get Kilgrave out of her system. But it was too late to think about that.

"I couldn't take anymore!" She shouted not caring about the consequences. Without thinking she started to pull up her skirt to show Kilgrave his name on her thigh.

That earned a slight smile from him. "At least that kept in effect. So how is it you resisted not answering the text? I didn't get a picture and it was a perfect moment. Kiss number three. I didn't even have to remind her that it needed to be believable."

"I realized I didn't have to comply if I never heard the phone."

That was a lot more cleaver than he had expected. A nice little loophole he had to patch up. "Well then you are never to turn your phone off and always have it charged and ready for my messages because it will always be in distance to answer it. Also you are not to run away again. You will only sleep in your apartment or another place of my choosing."

Trish was instructed to follow him from the house. She sat in the back of a car next to him. They were now on their way back to the city.

"You know very well I am not pleased with you Patsy. I have come up with something to really hurt you."

"When Jessica finds out what you have been doing to me she won't forgive you." Trish ignored his statement.

He ignored hers. "You are good with words considering the size of your condo so what you will do is write a story board for me. I need to play the hero for Jessica and you are going to help me play the role. You know her better than I do so you know what it will take to convince her that I have learned the error of my ways."

Trish looked at him in shock. She wanted to say no, deny that she would help him but his control was simply too strong. In fact is was stronger than before.

"You got more powerful." She turned her head and saw him smiling at her. "Your father."

"Oh you will need a week to get me out of your head I am sure. So be compliant and I won't have to get my name tattooed on your back. Though reading that over and over while shagging you does sound fun."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing of the Marvel Universe. I am not making any money from writing this.

I am really enjoying writing this story. I would love some feedback in how I am doing. Please enjoy and if you like leave a review.

505050505050

To say that there was not enough alcohol in the world would be an understatement. Jessica never wanted to drown her sorrows more than she did right now. She called Trish at least a dozen times but there was no answer.

Her world was falling apart and the bastard didn't even have to kill anyone. One event, one stupid random event threw her life into chaos. A counselor she went to in her early post Kilgrave days told her that victims like her would find things they liked about their captors while despising and fearing them. It was as equally normal as it was dangerous. She never believed him and thought those that enjoyed anything by their captors were weak and never were harmed enough to complain.

She regrets those words now as she literally fell into the arms of her captor over some pictures that gained some sympathy for him.

Jessica looked at her apartment / office and saw the chaos on the walls. Kilgrave came here to say goodbye with the deal of exchanging Hope for his father less than a week ago. He told her in his way that she would miss him but if she agreed to the deal he would leave her to her life of mediocrity. His words did sting her. She was not normal and trying to be so only got her fired, into a fight then victimized.

Knowing that he would answer she texted the bastard. She needed an answer.

'What were your plans for me last year?'

It was such a loaded question and it would not change her mind about him. She learned, no accepted that he suffered from very human vulnerabilities, was abused, abandoned and was very insane.

Her phone buzzed.

'I'll answer that with the next kiss.'

Of course he would make her wait. Always on his terms. Jessica took another swig and fell asleep on the couch.

5050505050

To say Kilgrave was surprised to see a text from Jessica an hour after she stormed out of the movie theatre was an understatement.

'What were your plans for me last year?'

He couldn't answer her as he is answer brought him shame. It was one of the few times in his life that he truly regretted his actions. Their time together was wasted on petty events and treating her like a toy doll. Though those events were the most wonderful fun filled memories they were shallow and made him feel immature. Regret wasn't something he had a taste for. It was a bitter taste. He only now realized that she never got to test her true potential like he had and is now continuing to do.

She could have helped him find his parents sooner and developed his powers. There was so much he could have accomplished with her strength and he squandered it. That was not a mistake he was going to repeat. Getting her by his side again would take a great deal of work.

He texted her back knowing she would hate him even more for the reply. Tomorrow had to be set up perfectly. He looked at the list Trish made and decided upon the funeral home her family had the memorial service for. She was not able to attend because of her adoptive mother.

He made calls deciding to actually spend money and buy the funeral home out for a while. It would cost him but she would not approve of him pushing people aside. He had to keep up appearance for her. At least until it no longer mattered.

He texted the address to Trish and the time when everything was set up. For now he needed to get some sleep.

505050505050

The funeral home was tasteful but on the cheap side of things. Kilgrave honestly didn't care as the person he had in the casket meant very little to him. He looked down at his mother who was dressed and done up for appearances seemed to mock him. In his eyes she seemed more beautiful as a corpse than a living person.

At least his father would be useful to him but even he had an expiration date.

The sound of footsteps behind him caught his attention.

"This is morbid even for you."

"This is for both of us." Kilgrave motioned for her to see the body. "She was preserved well for evidence and I released her."

Jessica felt sorry for the woman in the casket. "She did care for you, you know. She was just afraid of you."

"I was afraid of a lot more than her when she abandoned me."

"You were too powerful for them and could have killed them without thinking."

Kilgrave thought about that for a moment and couldn't disagree. "I would have learned that and perhaps learned to feel guilt the way most normal people do. You and I are not normal."

"I want an answer. So does that happen before or after the kiss?"

He was about to speak but was not ready. "First we must put a few things into the ground. Our parents are sore spots for us. You never attended your parent's memorial. So you can attend my mother's. I personally am happy she is dead."

"This is sick. I just want to know what you intended for me last year besides a doll that can give head."

"To tell you the truth I had no plans. I squandered our time together and didn't allow you to test your abilities. Only at the end when I came across information about my history I was interested. I should have observed you test your strengths and see another like myself and revel in not being normal."

Jessica shook her head. "Wow, still a plaything to you."

"Yes…then but not now." He awkwardly stepped toward her with his stammering gate and semi disjointed movements when he was emotional. "I want you to use your abilities, see their limits. I don't want to be alone in that!"

She had to laugh. "There are others like us with abilities. Why not brainwash them and see them test their skills?"

"Because you are the only thing I regret!" He stepped back and tried to hold himself still. "I want you in my life and let's face it you are the only thing that is stopping me from doing a lot worse. With you in my life you distracted me. I am sure there are many people walking around doing normal things because of you. Like you I had no purpose. My past was a mess and when you entered my life I had meaning. There was a reason to do stuff.

"My life was a rotation of fine dining and shagging until I met you. Oh the love making with you changed my world. I had a purpose with you."

He stopped and looked at her with an intensity she only saw a few times in her time with him. "Let's face it you were just as lost as I when we met."

"That's not true."

"Tell me if we hadn't met where would you be now?"

For the first time Jessica realized he aged faster than she did. He saw her failing at each mediocre job, getting bored with the normal that was so easy for everyone else. Despite the damage he did to her she would be miserable in the end.

She was well past tears now and shoved in a pragmatic view of things. "Most likely just as miserable as I am now but a lot less damaged. Let's face it. If you were able to control me you would dress me up like a doll and use me for your own ends."

"I want you to love me. If I can do that without finding a way to use my abilities on you I will do what I can to get there." He pulled out his phone and opened a video and handed it to her.

Jessica took the phone and pressed play. Ruthie was in Kilgrave's arms.

'Say hello to mommy Ruthie.'

'Mommy hi. Where mommy?'

'Mommy is busy right now. She loves you very much.'

She watched him play with a happy child and she saw in his eyes genuine happiness. It was also a video of him. He hated being on camera. Any camera for that matter. His voice was recorded but his face was just out of view. This was a huge thing for him. Even having his voice recorded was never allowed.

Once again she swallowed her emotions as she refused to allow them to be a weapon against her again. "I want to see her."

"All in good time. I am not so trusting since you threw me in that torture tank. Can you imagine what I would do if you take her from me? I need to trust you would never do that and I in turn have to earn your trust that I would be a good father." He wanted to add husband.

He knew the time to kiss her was approaching. Jessica was calm and her maternal emotions were in full play. His arm wrapped around her back and she leaned in. He kissed her without hesitation. It was not a passionate kiss but a gentle one.

Jessica broke away from the kiss and breathed in that familiar scent again. Her forehead rested on his chest for just a moment before she pulled away and quickly left the funeral home.

Kilgrave watched as she left and saw the subtle look behind her before she disappeared from view. He turned to his mother one last time.

"If you couldn't love an imperfect child how could you expect to love an improved one? You tortured me to make me normal now I control normal. Never saw that coming did you, you hateful bitch."

He left the funeral home and decided he wanted some lunch to look at the picture of the kiss. While eating his salad and a sandwich he realized that he wasn't going to get a picture. He texted Trish many times but there was no response.

Soon he got a call that Jessica's childhood home had an uninvited guest with a description that matched Trish's description. He was furious and realized that she found some way to get out of the arrangement. Oh her punishment had to be painful for her while beneficial for him.

He would have fun with that blond bint and make her beg for his cock. In his mind he allowed women to free themselves of guilt so they can explore the most adventurous parts of themselves in bed. He was a godsend to them and it was so rarely appreciated.

Kilgrave had to break Jessica's sister and he would do it by forcing her to use her skills of speech to turn him into a hero while playing the villain in her eyes. Pasty as he called her would be his toy, his means of release while he hunted and coaxed Jessica into his corner. Both women would be his in the end. He would break one and worship the other and in the end turn them against one another.

His thoughts were dark as he was driven to Jessica's childhood home and what he would do to Patsy when he got there. The ideas were cruel but as soon as he saw her sleeping there he decided that to use her as the key to entrapping Jessica was perfect. He, of course, would get is use out of her. There is always a need to blow off steam and have some fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing from the Marvel Universe. I am not making any money from writing this.

Another chapter up. Hopefully I posted this sooner rather than later. I may take a while to get more chapters up as life gets in the way of fun at times. Please let me know how I am doing with the story so far.

6060606060

"So father, how is the latest batch coming?"

Kilgrave watched as his father sat on the chair holding the syringe in his hands that would hold the key to finally but slowly get Jessica under his influence.

"It's complete."

"Excellent, so let's get this over with."

Kilgrave leaned over a clean area of the table his father worked on and awaited the all too familiar pain that would follow. Albert carefully pushed the solution into Kilgrave's brain stem. Kilgrave like he did as a child held back the yelps of pain until the syringe was removed.

He fell to the floor and Albert stepped back knowing that if it worked his days were numbered.

Kilgrave screamed in pain as the solution filtered its way through his brain. This was not for increased power but rather to infect Jessica with each kiss. It was a brilliant idea and one that seemed to be working. If he couldn't control her mind he would control her body.

His father told him that to get Jessica under his control again he would have to almost immunize her so that her body no longer saw his virus as a threat but something regular in the system. Each kiss brought her closer to him he noticed. The last one in the funeral parlor she felt comfortable getting close to him. He was so close to getting what he desired, what he deserved to have.

Kilgrave got up from the floor and looked at his father. "I really should kill you now that you have no further purpose."

Albert knew his days were very numbered. In fact he was sure he could count the hours until his son, his Kevin would find a way to end his life. "Jessica will question about me. She knows I'm under your care."

This stopped Kilgrave for a moment. It was true that Jessica would ask about the old bastard. "I suppose then you get to live a little longer. Oh by the way the memorial for dear old mum was really nice. She never looked so good."

Albert wondered about that but never bothered to ask. He was too tired and to controlled to think on anything else aside from building his son's power. A few times he got to see his granddaughter and he prayed that Jessica would be won over. At least the poor child would have at least once decent parent.

"I need to rest. I am an old man now and don't have the stamina you do."

Kilgrave knew that his father was still useful and he was not so insane that sleep was something he could deny forever.

"Fine go to sleep. That couch is more than comfortable for you."

Albert went to the couch that was a two seater. He crouched into is and instantly fell asleep.

Knowing that his father did his job so far he decided to attend to his daughter. It was a new part of his life that he was slowly getting used to. There were a few nannies that he acquired to care for Ruthie. So far they were satisfactory.

The room he prepared for her was as girly as it could get and he made sure that every aspect of the room was perfect. He approached the crib and lifted Ruthie up. She held out her arms waiting for him.

"Ruthie, have you been a good girl?" Kilgrave knew that a child this young should not be able to speak as well as she does and is proud that she is one of the gifted.

"Yes, daddy I good."

He picked her up and smiled at her. She in turn laughed and smiled back at him. He only wished Jessica were here to hold her and see what a wonder their daughter is. There would be no way he could let her leave this house. Not until Jessica was under his influence.

"That's wonderful. Mommy is only 22 kisses away until she lives with us. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes, mommy home good."

He looked at one of the nanny's and saw fear in her eyes. "What is your name?"

"Molly."

"What a horrible name. You prefer Susan to Molly. That's the name you will be called."

The older woman nodded. "Yes Susan is a good name."

"Make sure she gets her nap. I know she is suborn but you seem to have a connection with her."

Kilgrave gave Ruthie a hug before handing her over to Susan who seemed to genuinely care for the child. It was either because she cared or she felt pity for her. Either way she was one of the better servants in the house.

"I'll read her favorite story Mr. Kilgrave."

Kilgrave left without another word. Today he had a meeting with Patsy to go over how he would win hero status in Jessica's eyes. First he had to plan the next kiss but didn't have enough time.

This had to be a simple location with no props. He knew Jessica well enough to know when her emotions were being played. He needed to invade her space. Though he loathed the idea of her connecting him to anything in that apartment he knew that he needed to be part of the walls in order to surround her.

Unfortunately this would be one of the few times that he would not get a picture of the event. There was no place for anyone to hide.

He took out his cell and texted Jessica's address to her. The response made him smile.

'You needed to text me my address? Why not just tell me to stay in for the next hour or so?'

'I'll be there soon.'

Another kiss, another step closer in ensnaring her.

606060606060

Jessica kept the door unlocked knowing that Kilgrave would just invite himself in anyway. True to form he stepped in dressed as well as ever and approached the desk she was sitting behind.

"Why here?"

"You are here. That is reason enough."

"No, you want to invade the only space that has nothing of you in it. Don't know why you feel the need to do that since you took the liberty in pissing in my toilet. You could have at least flushed. I just hoped you washed our hands."

Kilgrave ignored her as he walked to the other side of the desk where she was standing. "I could set you up in a nicer apartment. Nothing too upscale of course. I wouldn't want to offend our humility or prevent you from punishing yourself."

"I don't need anything from...I don't need you to take care of me." She wanted him out of here. She reached up to kiss him but he backed away from her. "I want this over with."

He walked away from her and entered her bedroom. It was rather depressing. Jessica looked at him and compared her things to his well-dressed form. She felt smaller for some reason.

"Not here."

"No? It's not like this room sings of romance. It speaks more of empty gin bottles and lost dreams."

Jessica was not in the mood for insults. "Kiss me or get out."

"Chose the room then Jessica." He slowed her name down when he said it. She hated when he did that but fighting him on it would only encourage him.

There wasn't a single space she wanted to kiss him in. "The kitchen. There's a bottle of whisky there I can drink after."

Kilgrave raised an eyebrow and followed her. They got to the kitchen and she looked at him realizing that she was expected to make the first move. He had no issues dragging this out for as long as possible so Jessica reached up and brought his lips to hers.

He felt a fight in her and he fought back with equal ferocity. She wanted to dominate and he was going to push back and make her earn that domination. He pushed her onto the kitchen table and she shoved herself off of the table without breaking the kiss.

She shoved him against the fridge squeezing his arm that was still healing and he moaned in pain in her mouth but refused to pull away. He took is uninjured arm and wrapped it around her and pushed her against another wall and shoved his knee between her legs partly lifting her.

There she almost broke away but recovered in time and pushed from the wall and soon they landed on the floor of her bedroom. He sat up forcing her into a position where she strattled him. He moved forward forcing her beneath him.

Jessica could feel him, his wanting pressing into her and she broke the kiss.

"I win." He whispered in a husky voice.

She threw him off of her and he went flying against the wall above her bed creating a huge crack in the wall. He landed on the bed with plaster and paint chips following him.

He got up from the bed and adjusted his suit, getting as much dust off of it as he could. "Don't say you didn't enjoy that."

"Get out."

Kilgrave knew that he pushed her far enough and was satisfied with what he got.

"Until tomorrow, Jessica."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing of the Marvel Universe.

This and the next chapter are more M rated than the others. This chapter contains sexuality. I tried to be descriptive while keeping in line with the sites guidelines. If you find reading sexually themed content do not read this or the next few chapters.

(Two years previous)

"Let's have some fun tonight. Perhaps we will invite some people over for drinks." Kilgrave wraps his arms around Jessica as he speaks deeply into her ear. "I have a gift for you." He pulls away and Jessica follows knowing that she is expected to be pleased with what she is given.

She follows him to the bedroom and on the edge of the bed is a box, wrapped in ribbon. She knows that she only needs to look at him for permission to open it before her hands pull the bow apart.

The box contains a beautiful purple knee length dress. It is made of silk and has that ethereal flow to it that makes it very attractive to the eye.

"Put the dress on."

Jessica no longer needs to be ordered to change in front of him. She had learned that the fight is not worth the punishment he gives to others in her place. He learned that she would take the punishment if it spared others.

She saw her reflection in the mirror and was genuinely surprised at how beautiful it was on her. It was stunning and suited her figure in every way possible.

"Now for the final touch." Kilgrave handed her a black velvet box and Jessica breathed in at the sight when she opened it. "Amethyst necklace and gold. I had it commissioned and yes before you ask with a disapproving look I paid them in full for it." He placed it around her neck.

"Thank you."

"I knew you would love it."

Jessica knew that anyone invited over would not leave alive or the same they arrived. "Perhaps we can stay in tonight." She placed a hand on his chest and slowly scratched her fingers on his shirt. It was one of those subtle tactile sensations he secretly loved.

Kilgrave pulled Jessica to him. "Oh no not dressed like this. I need to show you off. It's been so long since we went out and played. I think the Gilden's is a wonderful place to start. New exclusive club that just opened up. I hear the owner is a single man with a killer penthouse."

Now she knew what he was up to. This place was no longer interesting to Kilgrave. She would leave everything behind again to find it unpacked somewhere new.

"That sounds like fun."

The night was actually a lot of fun and the owner of the penthouse was rather generous even without Kilgrave's influence. He was a man in his late 30's and had a wonderful sense of humor. Jessica was in stitches half the time along with the rest of the crowd that surrounded the owner. The events at the penthouse were almost as lavish as the ones in the club.

Kilgrave was in good humor as well and he was laughing along with the crowd and even threw in a few jokes. Jessica never knew he had such a good sense of humor or could for that matter have any fun without manipulating anyone. It made her smile.

Soon the night had to come to an end and she left with Kilgrave to a different location. It was another hotel but with far nicer furnishings. It was set up for people to live in for a few months at a time.

He was in a good mood and wanted to show off the living space. Jessica looked at the luxury then back at him. She reached up and held his face in her hands.

"You're actually happy." She tried to find any deceit or play but she was calm and only had eyes for her.

"This has been one of the best nights of my life Jessica." He whispered into her ear and lifted her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and he carried her to the bedroom kissing her the whole time.

Now Jessica no longer fought him when it came to sex. Like the clothes, food and makeup it was easier and healthier to play along. She learned that in bed she was able to manipulate him.

She learned that he loved it when she played with his hair when they kissed, half tickling the back of his head. This way he spoke less and was less likely to order her to do something.

He kissed her and her hand did the trick and Kilgrave moaned in her mouth.

He pulled away. "Oh you are playful tonight."

He too learned what she enjoyed and pulled up her dress and reached down her panties. He never liked thongs as they offered no barrier to hold his hand when he played between her. He never entered but played just outside stroking back and forth in circular motions and playing with the hair with his thumb.

This made Jessica jerk a little and he knew she was ready when she gave a slight high pitched moan. He was shortly rewarded with one.

Kilgrave never liked to rush when it came to Jessica and he got off of her as he undressed making sure that his clothes were set aside to be put on again if needed.

Jessica watched him and kept eye contact. Oh how he loved her eyes on him and he grew harder each moment she looked at him. He was now fully naked and more than ready to play.

"You are a little overdressed for the occasion. Let's remedy that." He once again lifted the dress up and slowly pulled the panties down. He followed the movements by kissing her stomach and moving down one leg. When they were removed his hands moved up her legs with one remaining between them and the other moving up to cup one of her breasts.

She never undressed herself. This was something he enjoyed doing.

He moved up and kissed her neck. Now both hands were under her bra and he lifted the cups up and over her breasts along with the dress. She moved up to allow for the fabric to lift over her head. It fell to a heap on the floor.

The necklace remained.

"You know what I like Jessica." He looked directly at her and waited. It has been a long time since he ordered her specifically do to anything. He stopped being so specific when he realized it prevented her from exploring.

She reached up and kissed him pulling him on top of her. He never entered her as he wanted her to feel him first before that part began. One leg wrapped around him and her foot gently stroked the back of his leg. It was more of him being touched by her and he loved it.

His mouth went to one breast then another as she massaged the back of his neck while moaning. There were times the moans were genuine and not part of the game she played to keep Kilgrave happy. He was actually making an effort to please her tonight.

"Jessica, Jessica, my Jessica." He purred as he moved up and over her. He moved the other leg aside and gracefully entered her.

"The condom." Jessica looked at him worried.

"Forget it." He was no longer able to think of anything but enjoying her. His motions were slow and he decided to turn things over with him on the bottom. "I want you to do all the work."

Jessica was only able to do this two times before. He expected a lot and so she took her time. She reached up and grabbed the headboard and moved slowly while looking at him. One hand went to her breast with the nipple peering through her fingers.

Kilgrave breathed in, in a way that sounded like pain as she rotated her hips in such a way that if not careful would finish him. He thought of it as her winning as it meant he would not need to be near her. He knew well enough she finished herself off in the shower later. He had a keen sense of smell and knew when his Jessica was aroused.

He reached between her and found that tender spot that pushed her over sooner rather than later. Jessica wasn't preapared and she fell down toward him. She caught herself from falling hard but he took her lips with his as she continues moving.

His fingers were pushing her over the edge and she moaned into his mouth as he allowed himself to finish while she gripped him as she was plunging over the edge.

Jessica fell down beside him with her face on his chest. He was still breathing heavily with a contented smile on his face. "My Jessica."

She breathed in his musky sent that had a rather pleasant smell after sex. It made her light headed and she quickly fell asleep in his arms. He looked down and held her closer, turning to his side and wrapping his arms around her and placed a kiss on on top of her head.

70707070707070

(Present Day)

The night she became pregnant came back to her in vivid detail. Jessica realized that she was so compliant, so willing if not eager. Was it any wonder Kilgrave insisted that Jessica enjoyed their time together. He misplaced manipulative adaptation with genuine enjoyment.

She got the address and decided to have some fun this time. It was 10am and she would meet him at 7pm at a restaurant. It would be risky but he wanted to make him suffer.

It was now 5pm and she was ready. She arrived early and found him waiting for her.

Kilgrave was not prepared for what he saw.

Jessica was dressed in a similar purple dress she wore the night she got pregnant. The necklace was different but still very nice.

He stood up.

"You. Cut. Your. Hair." He was not pleased by that but he took in what she wore.

She was sporting a short bob style cut. "You like it?"

"No."

"Good. How about that kiss?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing of the Marvel universe. I had to edit the story. I had to add a missing chapter.

This chapter deals with some sensitive topics. There is talk of rape and non-con so for those that feel they don't want to read about this topic please do not read this chapter. There is a scene with cutting again. If this is not what you want to read do not read ahead.

80808080808080

"Do you like my hair?"

"No."

"Good. How about that kiss?" Jessica stood with confidence and a smile to kill on her face.

Kilgrave walked around and pushed in her chair. He was surprised he let her get this close and then moved to his own seat. "You are beautiful Jessica Jones. What's with the dress?"

"I wore a similar dress the night I got pregnant. Remember what we did? Remember my hands over your body?"

"You enjoyed every moment of it."

"I can't deny that. It took you a year of manipulation so I'd learn what you like and didn't like. Everything up to that night was simply study." She had no smile now but her regular resting face of anger.

Kilgrave wasn't buying it. "Why the theatrics?" He looked closer and saw that she wore a very convincing wig. "You're wearing a wig."

"Loved that you hated the short look on me. Now that I know, I'll get my hair cut."

He was pleased with all of this. She was playing with him again. Pushing him to pull her back. "You enjoy my attentions. Why else would you play dress up?"

"It was the only night you were not an asshole. You were pleasant and I got to see you happy and enjoying yourself without hurting other people for your amusement." She was sad about that thought.

"It was a fun night. Perfect actually and I wanted many more like it."

Jessica looked around and saw once again that the restaurant was bought out with a waitress waiting for them at a distance.

"It was the only night I could say I enjoyed."

Kilgrave knew that the kisses were working. She was becoming more of the woman he knew when she was with him. He would never have that version of her again and he was starting to be alright with that. This version was stronger and put up a fight.

"Stop lying to yourself. You enjoyed many more nights than that one. I purposefully didn't let you finish, left you hanging on because I know you enjoyed being aroused. It made you feel powerful as you were able to manipulate me, get me to do things I wouldn't normally because I loved that fire in your eyes."

Jessica bristled as he touched a nerve.

"I can smell you from here."

Normally Jessica would have sworn at him but she wasn't playing that game now. "I played that game with Luke as well. His rippling muscles and him pounding into me. I never had to fear hurting him. You needed to control me so I wouldn't snap you in half."

Now it was Kilgrave who had to hold his temper in check. He was jealous of Jessica's attraction to Luke. "Yet you are still aroused by me."

Kilgrave stood up and walked toward her. Jessica stood up and waited for whatever he was going to do.

"What dress will it be tomorrow Jessica?" His eyes wandered to her cleavage then up to her face.

"This won't happen again."

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss.

Jessica in turn returned it while massaging the back of his neck. Once again they were at war in dominating the dance. He squeezed her rear while she rubbed her knee into his groin.

Then a hand went up her dress between her legs and into her panties. He knew just how to play and she broke away from the kiss and he was rewarded with a punch to the face.

Kilgrave fell to the floor, very aroused himself and laughed at her as he spit out some blood on the floor.

"You could be just as rough with me as with that leather skinned ass but you don't want to because you don't want to cause me genuine harm." He gracefully breathed in Jessica's smell on his fingers and sighed. "Oh, that was worth the swollen lip I'll have tomorrow."

Jessica left the restaurant and returned home. She threw the dress on the floor and went straight to the Gin bottle in the kitchen.

Kilgrave watched her leave once again and he calmed himself down. This was the best kiss yet but he was unsatisfied. He looked at the waitress as he stood up and ordered her to come over.

"You'll be coming home with me tonight." He made sure that she had no children to attend to. Jessica wouldn't approve if she found out. And he had to ensure that there would be no wedge placed between them.

8080808080808080

Kilgrave was in his element watching the blond and the red headed waitress fight over who will pleasure him with their mouths. He simply sat on the sofa with his hands behind his head as they wrestled.

He was still fully clothed and just watched the show.

Trish got the redhead he thought was named Sarah, into a headlock but she threw Trish over her shoulder and onto the floor.

"Good one Sarah."

"The name is Audrey."

"I don't care." He muttered to himself as he watched the show continue.

Trish wasn't going to be bested in her own apartment and she grabbed the red head by the hair and threw her into a closed and kept it locked by placing a chair under the handle.

"I win."

"Indeed you did." Kilgrave watch as Trish approached him and knelt down in front of him. "You're a little overdressed Patsy."

Trish took off her top but kept her bra on. He never said to get naked.

"I'm impressed actually. Most women assume I meant get naked. Well go ahead, begin."

He was already getting aroused as his time with Jessica got him riled up. Trish would be useful to him when Jessica was not willing to allow him access.

Trish pulled his knees apart and went to the zipper. Her hands carefully took him out.

It was then that he saw a look on his face that didn't come with his power. She was zoning out and going on auto pilot. This has happened to her before, many times in fact. "Patsy stop."

She did and simply stared at him with that blank look on her face.

Kilgrave placed himself in his pants and instructed her to put her top on. He was experienced enough to know when women were going through the motions. There were plenty of women that faced abuse and because of that damage he was not able to get them to play along as he liked.

"Sit down Patsy and tell me how often you were forced to do what I was about to force you to do."

Tears fell down her face as memories flooded her. "I lost count."

"Did those men know you didn't want to pleasure them?"

"Yes."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

He never forced a woman to do anything with another man. There was always a measure of free choice with his games. With freedom came creativity.

"Are there any in the city currently that you would love to take some revenge on?"

"Yes, Patrick Jones."

Kilgrave decided to use her mental scarring to his advantage. "Write a list of men that wronged you in that way."

Trish took the same writing pad she used to write the list for locations and wrote down seven names. Kilgrave was surprised that his name was not on the list.

"My name is not on this list? Why is that?"

"You never raped me." Trish did her best to hold back the tears as they made her feel weak and powerless.

"Let's visit dear old Mr. Jones. He's at the top of your list."

Trish wasn't sure how to feel. She was seventeen when she first saw him. Her mother arranged the meeting to get a better time slot for the show. Little did she know that she had to sell out her daughter's virginity for it.

Patrick was now older but he still had that leering quality about him. He of course let Trish into his house. Kilgrave followed close behind.

"My God Patsy you have certainly grown up."

"The name is Trish."

Patrick looked at Kilgrave. "Who is this?"

"He doesn't matter."

"I'm the one who brought her here because you raped her." He had to get this going soon.

Patrick got angry and told them to get out. "Is that what this is all about? I did nothing of the sort. You and all those like you were willing to give me anything for a better time slot. Your mother said so herself. She's the one that made the arrangements. Even picked out the alcohol to get you drunk if you were not so compliant."

"You're lying. She was nasty bitch but she wouldn't go that far." She turned to Kilgrave. "Can you make him tell the truth?"

"Patrick, be honest about her mother and give us the details on the arrangement made with her."

Trish heard every word and was shaking with anger. Patrick wasn't even ashamed of what he had done. "If I thought I could get away with it I'd kill you."

"For a fun time? You enjoyed it."

Trish lunched at the man and punched him and kicked as hard as she could. She was no match for him and was thrown to the floor.

"Get over yourself Patsy. Now get out or I'll call the police."

This is where Kilgrave stepped in. He wanted to see how far she would go. "Get into the living room and sit down."

Patrick did as he was told and Trish followed Kilgrave into the living room.

"Revenge is messy Trish. It is not clean nor will it fully satisfy but it is enjoyable to watch. So tell me do you want to proceed?" He asked knowing what the answer would be. His face held that playful manic smile and his motions were that disjointed type that showed he was full of emotion.

It wasn't lost on her that he called her by her real name. He was offering her a key to open a door that she always wanted to open but like so many women decided to keep is shut and move on as if the event never happened.

She looked over and saw a bottle of Gin on an old fashioned alcohol cart and went over and got it. She opened it up and placed it on the coffee table in front of Patrick.

"You're going to drink this bottle. The whole thing before we leave but not before giving me a list of all the girls my mother sent to you. I know I am not the only one."

He laughed but Kilgrave stepped in again. "Do as she says. You will do everything she asks of you without question."

Patrick went to the side table and pulled out a writing pad and a pencil. By the end there were forty-seven names. Her name was at the top of the list.

"Your mother knew my type and knew talent."

Trish looked at Kilgrave. "Before you start wait, I'll be back." She left the room holding a knife in her hand but she held it with a cup towel. She placed the knife on the table in front of him.

She got a shot glass and placed it next to the knife.

"For every shot you take you will carve a name on yourself from that list. After each name you take a shot." She poured the first one and handed it to him.

Patrick took it and drank it down. Her name was carved into his arm. He was screaming and Trish ordered him to keep quiet. Kilgrave watched in adoration as he saw a potential apprentice in his midst. His idea for Trish had now changed. She may not have his power but she did have an edge he wanted to explore.

Blood was all over the couch as he had to take off clothes to get to skin. He was very drunk by the end and the last two names were unreadable. There was some gin left in the bottle.

"Pour the rest of the gin on yourself and tell no one we were here."

She wiped down the gin bottle of her prints. The shot glass was so covered in blood her prints were long gone.

Patrick poured the gin over himself and held back a scream at it burned his many, many cuts.

Trish enjoyed this more than she thought she would. She got revenge for herself but also for the many young girls that were broken by him.

Kilgrave and Trish left and she knew she would be driven home again but she didn't want to go home. She moved to him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Are you sure you want this?" He said with is manic look that was enjoying the chaos she created tonight.

"Yes."

"Then let's have it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing of the Marvel universe.

This chapter isn't as intense as the previous two but there are still scenes of sexuality involved. If you are not into reading about dark themes please don't read ahead.

90909090909090

Trish knew that what she was doing was so very wrong on more levels she knew existed but she wanted to control something. Since she got out from her mother's thumb she always played it safe and hit away. She lived in a fortress and even that got invaded.

Her movements were rough and Kilgrave seemed to have no intentions of getting her to stop. He was dangerous, the most dangerous man she knew and she felt powerful riding him like a toy. Seeing his face contort and enjoy everything she was giving him gave her a real thrill.

The car stopped suddenly but Kilgrave held her back so she wouldn't fall. His hands were possessive as here his eyes. It drove her further and she climaxed. He of course wasn't finished and moved her to the seats and lay on top of her with her legs wrapped around him.

She watched as he devoured her with his eyes and she found herself peaking a second time.

He finished and placed her face into his hand. "You and I are going to have fun with that list."

"Yes, we are." She would have agreed even without his power influencing her.

90909090909090

When Jessica woke up she felt like crap and that was a feeling she was getting tired of. The wig was beside her on the bed. She had too many pins in her hair to take it off last night. Pulling off the dress and throwing it on the floor and replacing it with a sports bra and tank top were easier.

She looked at the floor as she made it to the edge of the bed. Her dress wasn't there. She knew she threw it to the floor.

Deciding to investigate she made her way to the living room and she was not pleased.

A mannequin was standing in her living room with long black hair. It had her dress and around its neck was the necklace he specially crafted for her. There was a note attached.

'Please wear this when I bring you to your daughter. We are a still more than a few kisses away from that event.'

"Bastard."

She had to figure out where Kilgrave was living and for that she needed someone who had contacts with surveillance. Her sister was rather quiet the past week and not acting herself. There were limited calls recently. It wasn't unusual for her to ignore people but her sister was far too social and helpful for all that.

Taking out her phone she called the one person who may give her some insight into what is going on. "Hey there Will, yeah have your heard from Trish?"

There was a pause. 'We need to talk. It's big.'

Jessica had Wil come to her place and she was not prepared for what Will discovered. "Kilgrave's been at her place multiple times. They've even been seen getting into the same car."

He handed her pictures. "The bastard got to her. Kilgrave discovered something about my past. We made an arrangement so he won't spill. My sister is his collateral so I won't kill him."

Will seemed more agitated than normal.

"Are you alright? You seem really edgy."

"Yeah it's the medication I was given. I am still getting used to it. Let's go to Trish's apartment and get to the bottom of it. You can stay with her for a while to make sure Kilgrave keeps a distance so she has time to get him out of her system."

It was a plan and she wasn't so sure that it would work. "If he's there he will manipulate you again. He may use you to hurt Trish. I'm going alone." She started for the door and put on her jacket.

"No, I want to see that she's alright as well."

There was no arguing with him. He drove them to Trish's apartment but Jessica insisted on climbing and going her traditional way.

Jessica got over the wall and she stared in the patio window and stopped cold.

Her sister was kissing Kilgrave. Rage filled her and she smashed through the window and ran toward Kilgrave and threw him to the floor.

"You couldn't get it on with me so you went after my sister?!"

Kilgrave stood up and composed himself. "Oh there was no use of my power in this."

"You're lying."

"Trish tell your sister the truth about what she saw."

Trish knew this would be painful but was compelled to say the words. "I wanted this and I asked him to come over."

"Why?" She wanted to scream but she needed to know why.

"He is helping me get revenge against those who harmed me and I love it."

"This isn't you. He's manipulating you!"

"I'm not you Jessica! I don't want to play victim anymore. I know what he is and I don't care. I don't want to feel like a victim. I'm done. First with my mother then the men she threw me at for my so called career. Kilgrave never raped me, not once. I may have been pushed in the direction he wanted but I have always had free will in how I proceeded."

Jessica felt cold inside and found that she couldn't breathe. No, not her. He looked at Kilgrave who watched impassively only half enjoying the scene.

"I offered to find those assholes and make them pay. But you took his help instead? Well you can't fuck your sister right?"

Kilgrave gave a hopeful and encouraging look but Jessica ignored him.

"Get out. I'll pay to replace the window. I know you don't have the money."

"Oh Jessica since you're here. How about we meet up at your old high school under the willow tree noon sounds good."

Jessica was filled with rage again. "You bastard."

"Trish crossed her arms. It seems you are not the only one with secrets."

"You don't understand."

Trish stepped forward. "You would rather meet up with the man you say tortured and raped you for a year than tell your sister why you are now meeting up with him."

"You told her?"

"He told me you two had an arrangement of sorts. He never gave details."

Jessica should come clean so she could end this mess but she wanted to play the game further. She looked over at Kilgrave who held a smile on his face. He was winning and he knew it.

"Trish go to your safe room and close the door. I want to speak with Jessica alone."

Trish left and did as she was instructed.

Kilgrave stepped closer to her. "I kept the secret. I am very curious as to why you never came clean. It would end the need to kiss me twenty more times."

The door buzzer interrupted things. Kilgrave walked toward the safe room and ordered Trish to step out.

"Answer the door."

Jessica ran ahead and mouthed. 'It's Will'

Trish had to obey the order and opened the door.

"Wow you opened the door first. Is everything alright?"

"She's fine." Kilgrave walked up behind her. "Go home and never come back here again."

"Yeah she is fine. I'll go home now. I won't be back again."

Trish saw the hurt in Will's eyes and wanted to explain but the door was shut before she could utter a word.

Kilgrave noticed that Jessica had already left. Pity he was hoping to get a kiss in tonight.

9090909090

Jessica waited and watched as Kilgrave got into a car. "Alright Will we need to follow him then you will go home. He never said to go directly home."

"Yeah you're right. I'll follow him then I'll go home."

The drive was only 30 minutes. Kilgrave got out of the car and stepped into a large townhouse. It seemed so normal, so unlike him.

Jessica was about to get out of the car but was stopped by Will. "Hey we know where he is. You can come back better prepared."

"No, I know him. He'll move as soon as she suspects something."

"I know about your daughter."

That kept Jessica in the car. "How did you find out?"

"You just told me."

She fell for the oldest trick in the interrogation book. "I have to get her away from him."

"Look you had more than a rough year with Kilgrave and in that time it's not surprising something like this happened. I saw it too many times in my line of work. If he has full legal rights to her and if you take her he will have even more power over you."

"I just need to see her."

Will knew that this wasn't going to end the way Jessica wanted. "Then knock on the door. He won't risk having he cops called for a break and enter."

Jessica was out of the car and up the steps of the house but was not able to bring herself to ring the bell. Will did as he was supposed to and headed home leaving her here.

Just as she was about to knock the door opened.

Kilgrave stood at the threshold but didn't invite her in.

"I could have broken in."

"No you couldn't have. I had Will install the security system with you in mind."

"You also tell him about our daughter?"

"No but I am sure he got that out of you. He's good at his job. Not just an average cop."

Jessica could hear a child laugh and the footsteps on the wood floor. She was so close all she had to do was push Kilgrave aside.

"One kiss Jessica."

All her nerves were on fire. She wanted to kiss him and wondered if what he was saying was true that she really didn't hate him after all. No, that's not right. She was so damaged and it took a year to get herself back into order. This arrangement seemed to be unravelling her.

"What is wrong with me?" She turned and took a few steps down and sat on the porch steps.

Kilgrave closed the door and sat next to her. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect in every way and I would give the moon for you to walk through that door and allow yourself to build a life with me. I can't have you enter without you wanting it."

She picked up his cologne and musk and that familiar feeling came over her. "You are with my sister."

"She's a distraction as I am to her and she is helping me with something you tried and gave up on after one day with me."

Jessica shook her head.

"I gave up a huge secret to you about my very painful past. I tried my best to be a hero and had so much fun because it was with you. The next thing I know you feed me then I wake up in a torture chamber. Not easy to get over that."

"You had all that coming and more."

Kilgrave took something from his pocket and handed it to her.

It was a newspaper clipping. She read it. It was about a mother who changed her mind about returning to an abusive husband. She was given $10,000 by some anonymous donor.

"This was you?"

"I have to start somewhere don't I?"

"Trish give you this idea?"

He nodded. "She has more ideas."

"She is fuck…she is you two are." Jessica stood up.

"I helped her take revenge against the man who took her virginity while he plied her with alcohol. Did she tell you that her mother set the whole thing up and even told her what booze to use? She ordered the man to cut the names of each of his victims while getting drunk off the very booze shew as forced to drink. You couldn't force him to do that.

"Your sister and I have a few stories to tell about our mother's. What happened in that lab is only a fraction of what that bitch did to me. Did her mother ever do anything to help her get revenge against those men or did she simply brush it off and tell her daughter to move on?"

Jessica for the second time was tearing up in front of Kilgrave. "She could have come to me and I could have helped her."

"She was too busy encouraging you, helping you as you were so desperate to be normal. Then she was too busy patching you up to ask for that kind of help. To busy patching up the strong one. Goodnight Jessica." He stood up and walked into the house and closed the door behind him. It made a sound that told her it was very secure.

Kilgrave watched the monitor and smiled. Jessica was starting to question her memory of events and take on another point of view. He never thought tearing her sister from her would be so easy. She was still on the porch and was about to knock on the door but stopped herself. A moment later she jumped from the porch and was gone.


End file.
